


The Fire Alarms Definitely Work

by theinvisiblestorm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek AOS
Genre: Finished, M/M, Multi, fire alarm!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblestorm/pseuds/theinvisiblestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim sleeps in his boxers. Spock doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Alarms Definitely Work

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Alarm!AU.

Jim Kirk was excellently calm in the face of emergencies. He just wasn't great at waking up until his third cup of coffee or a freezing cold shower at 5 a.m. So, when his apartment's fire alarm blared at 3:13 a.m., Jim's only concern was to get the hell out of there. Once outside and a safe distance from a blazing apartment, Jim's hazed mind belatedly realized that he was only wearing boxer shorts and that November air was too chilly for him to be just wearing _underwear,_  for crying out loud. Just as Jim thought his morning was bad enough, a crowd began congregating around him, momentarily preoccupied by the orange flames licking the apartment building. Soon enough, though, people would begin to notice.

"Are you not cold?" A smooth, monotone voice inquired. Jim assumed from the direction the voice came, the speaker stood to Jim's 7 o'clock. Jim was indeed cold; goose bumps covered his whole body, his teeth chattered, and his breath puffed in tiny clouds of mist every time he exhaled. Jim turned to the speaker and nodded. What he saw only worsened his situation. The speaker was a tall, lean Vulcan. That much, Jim could tell. The clipped, formal speech, the pointed ears and slanted eyebrows, the ridiculous-looking bowl cut (God, who even came up with those hairstyles?), and the minty-green flush creeping up from under the pale skin. Jim found that he could not tear his gaze away from the stranger's blush. 

"Uhm.." Jim was not making a good first impression. He gulped, and forced himself to look the Vulcan in the eyes rather than the thin, pink lips and defined jaw. Bad idea, the Vulcan had glittering, obsidian eyes that had the magnetism of a black hole. "Well, yeah, I'm cold, but I was in a rush to get out of my apartment." A shiver racked Jim's body (God, next time Jim crawled into bed, it was gonna' be with a goddamned pair of pants on). Without saying a word, the Vulcan removed his argyle sweatshirt, and held it out to Jim. Jim blinked, but eagerly took the offered article of clothing. "Thank you." The Vulcan nodded in acknowledgement, and the matter was dropped. Jim eyed the form-fitting, black, short-sleeved shirt. Something from a past Xenobiology class flashed across Jim's memory. "Aren't Vulcans more sensitive to the col-"

"Vulcans may temporarily adjust their body temperatures, especially to such a cold climate such as the night on the planet Vulcan." Wow. That voice could make anything sound hot. Shit. Not. While. He. Was. In. His. Boxers. Jim inhaled deeply, and steeled himself. He watched as firefighters arrived on the scene, and attempted to put out the fire.   
  


"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name? Mine's Jim Kirk." Jim offered a mellowed version of his trademark flirtatious smirk.

"I am Spock." Strange name. Then again, the guy was a Vulcan.

"Just Spock?" He asked teasingly. 

"You could not pronounce my other name." A hint of a smile tugged Spock's lip upward a fraction of a centimeter.

"At least let me try?" Jim pouted.

"No."

"Alright." Jim sighed in mock defeat. He'd pronounce it someday. "Do you have a comm?" 

"I do." 

"Awesome," Jim smiled widey. "Let's swap numbers," Upon seeing the confused look on Spock, Jim added, "It's an expression. Here," Jim took the comm unit held lightly in the Vulcan's grasp, carefully avoiding skin contact. He'd read that it was, like, 'frowned upon' by Vulcans. He offered his communicator to Spock, as he input his own number in the Vulcan's.

_fin_


End file.
